El Tiempo Pesa
by RedSpika'Mey
Summary: Las hormonas a flor de piel en ambos./¿Qué resulta del rubí y el oro? /Malvada a sabiendas de lo que le ocurriría al joven peliverde. -Que lo disfruten :3


_**Desclaimer**__: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son autoria de Konomi Takeshi. La historia relatada si es de procedencia de mi imaginación por lo tanto me pertenece (sono raro x3). Prohibida su copia sin autorización. _

_El tiempo pesa. _

_RedSpika'Mey_

Después de todo el tiempo pasa para todos, inclusive para el hijo menor del Samurai Echizen.

El pequeño Ryoma había crecido, ya tenia unos tiernos y alborotados diecisiete años. Sin novia, pero igual de pretendido que a sus cortos doce.

Su altura había modificado. Su porte se había hecho más varonil. Sus ojos como gatos destellaban un hermoso color dorado, semejante al oro talvez. Sus facciones eran mas finas pero sin llegar a ser parecidas a las de una mujer. Su pelo verdoso enmarcaba su rostro a un largo considerable. La arrogancia como siempre, y sí es característico de él, seguía siendo su rasgo que lo volvía intocable…irresistible. Así era el pequeñín actualmente.

Y estaba ella… _"Hermosa, como siempre"_, según la opinión masculina.

Seguía fielmente acompañada de su torpeza innata. La inocencia en su rostro seguía plasmada. Sus ojos como rubíes brillaban para _su _deleite o quizás para el deleite de todos…y la envidia de algunas. Su cabello trenzado, cobrizo y con un exquisito olor la adornaba y embellecía. El cuerpo frágil pero con agraciadas curvas que talvez a más de uno lograba hacer babear a su paso, aunque la muy descuidada ni cuenta se daba. Ya no tartamudeaba como antes. Ya no se sonrojaba como antes. Sin embargo había veces que se les escapaba, pura y exclusivamente para _él_.

Exactamente en este preciso momento él no podía dejar de verla de reojo. _Ella _su deliciosa, dulce tortura. No lo dejaba solo ni a sol, ni a sombra. Aunque ella así lo quisiera.

Él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Le gustaba demasiado, pero no quería admitirlo. La deseaba demasiado, pero sus sueños lo delataban.

_Las hormonas a flor de piel en ambos._

Se levanto de su lado sin pronunciar sonido alguno en forma de excusa. Él solo la vio.

- ¿Sakuno a donde vas? –Pregunto una jovencita de ojos azules, provocando que la aludida detuviera su marcha.

- Iré a comprar algo para beber. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo? – Respondió amablemente dirigiendo su mirada a las canchas.

- Mm...También quisiera algo para beber luego Momo te lo paga. –Finalizo riéndose melodiosamente, su acompañante pelinegro la miro.

- ¡¿Qué? –Expreso mirando intensamente a su pareja.

- Los hombres tienen que pagar. –Respondió simplemente la joven de pelo castaño sonriendo.

- Entonces Ryoma debería pagarle la bebida a Sakuno-chan – Comento dirigiendo su mirada al joven que se encontraba con los ojos _aparentemente_ cerrados.

- Hmp. - Se escucho simplemente.

- Bien, enseguida vuelvo. –Acoto caminando mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo y ningún detalle pasaba por desapercibido por el joven de ojos dorados. Sus amigos habían retomado su juego de tenis.

Sakuno subió por unos escalones y antes de perderse de vista Ryoma ya la estaba persiguiendo…_Hace tiempo ¿No era al revés?_

Rápidamente la alcanzo poniéndose a la par de ella. Una sonrisa acompañada de un color rosado le fue regalada.

- Te acompaño. –Dijo con indiferencia en su voz, mas por dentro su corazón latía desesperadamente. Talvez quería saltar a los brazos de la muchacha.

- Gracias. –Pronuncio con una sonrisa, sin desviar la vista del camino.

Llegaron al destino, y compraron unas latas de Ponta. Estaban frías, pues el calor del día ameritaba algo sumamente refrescante. Ryoma ante la transacción miraba con recelo al vendedor, quién se creía ese mirando lo que tenia dueño. Su ceño se frunció.

La muchacha pronuncio por simple cortesía un "_gracias"_ al joven vendedor que había tratado de halagarla, pero ante la mirada de su acompañante se comió cada una de sus palabras.

Salieron del pequeño buffet que había cerca de las canchas donde Ann Tachibana la había citado a ella, y Momoshiro Takeshi a él.

- Ryoma-kun –Susurro armoniosa su nombre para simplemente llamar su atención. Él hizo un gesto que la escuchaba. – ¿Quieres ir tomando ahora tu Ponta? –Pregunto sonrojada.

La bolsa le pesaba talvez.

Tomo la manija de la bolsa donde estaban las bebidas. Ambos se sonrojaron. Ambos sintieron una corriente subir por sus cuerpos. A ambos el corazón se le acelero.

- Yo la llevo. –Respondió el joven. Sin embargo ella no podía apartar su mano. No quería apartarla.

- No te preocupes, puedo llevarla. –Sonrió- Pensé que tenias mucha sed y por eso me habías acompañado, no lo malinterpretes. –Lo miro aun sonrojada, sin haber apartado su mano. Ambos aun sosteniendo la bolsa.

- Simplemente tenia ganas –Le regalo una media sonrisa mirándola fijamente, su sonrojo aumento.

Al llegar, ella sonriente le agradeció por ayudarla a llevar entre los dos la pequeña bolsa. Ann y Momoshiro detuvieron su "partido", se acercaron y la jovencita de cabello trenzado hizo entrega de sus bebidas.

Sentados en las gradas los cuatro degustaron el contenido. Las latas chorreaban pequeñas gotitas de agua debido al calor que estaban siendo sometidas luego del frío del frizer. Todos tomaban con necesidad, ellas lo ocultaban.

Una traviesa gota, malvada a sabiendas de lo que le ocurriría al joven peliverde, se escapo de la lata y callo en el escote de Sakuno, recorrió parte del pecho derecho de ella y se refugio en el hueco que formaban sus atributos.

Se quedo petrificado mirando el recorrido de la pequeña gota, sin un mínimo de disimulo, pero la única que lo noto fue la dueña de las largas trenzas, pues los otros tórtolos aprovechaban cualquier momento para besarse, total que importaba el hecho que ellos estuvieran ahí, después de todo estaban concentrado en sus propios asuntos.

Se sonrojo furiosamente y miro su falda.

Ella no sabia a donde iban a ir, Ann no le había dicho, por eso llevaba una falda de jean, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, una musculosa a capas rosa con un escote inocente, pero que en ella no se veía así, quizá creció demasiado en algunos aspectos. Acompañaban sus pies unas sandalias blancas de taco bajo. No había venido para jugar tenis.

Ryoma al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho miro enseguida para otro lado, se había vuelto como su padre, ella de seguro pensaría que era un pervertido, que solo pensaba en hacerle cosas inapropiadas. Y tan errada no estaba, él lo sabia.

Volteo y en ese momento como si estuvieran sincronizados ella lo miro, un fuerte choque de miradas.

_¿Qué resulta del __rubí y el oro? _

Un anillo. Pero en este caso una media sonrisa de parte del oro y un sonrojo esplendido del rubí. Divertido tomo su mano.

Últimamente a el se le desviaba la mirada hacia ella, muchas veces cuando miraba lo que talvez él no podía, pero ella lo dejaba.

Sakuno solo se sonrojaba y Ryoma en agradecimiento le tomaba la mano o eventualmente degustaba los labios de aquella jovencita hermosa.


End file.
